All we did was bump into each other
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Arthur is the bad boy as well as the football(soccer) captain. Merlin is the invisible boy that no one sees and no one bothers. That is until they bump in to each other in the corridor and Merlin's invisible life changes forever. This is the story of how two very different people fell in love. One-shot. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


**Hi guys, this part is just a disclaimer as Merlin is not owned by me in any way shape or form. I would also like to say that this story comes mainly from reading a fanfic about a different couple but with a similar story but i thought it would be perfect for this couple so i made my own version of it. You may also send me story ideas or characters i should write for if you wish as i would really love to have some input from everyone so i can get better at writing.**

 **Hope you all like it and please review.**

* * *

It had been the usual Monday for Merlin, a year 12 at his high schools 6th form college. The class had ignored him as did the teachers. Merlin was the best at being invisible. Being invisible meant not getting bullied but also not getting noticed, but Merlin didn't mind that. He had been targeted in primary school for his ears so if he could be invisible in high school then he was more then happy. (AN: I am British so I am using the British school system as it is the one i know so sorry for any Americans that have no clue what i am on about.) To keep attention off himself, he kept his head down as he walked to draw off any unwanted attention. However this did mean that he could bump into people easily but cause Merlin was almost invisible to the students many forget they had collided with anyone after the quick sorry. But this time it was not meant to be.

Merlin was walking down the corridor and bump into someone. He lifted his head to apologise but was meet with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He slowly got lost in them until a cough behind the guy with the blue eyes made him return to reality. It was only then did Merlin realise who he had bumped into.

It was Arthur Pendragon, another year 13 student and all around bad boy aa well as captain of the football team (AN: Or soccer team just to clarify). With his charisma and charm, he had many rumors surrounding him including the women he supposedly slept with. He had the looks of a model, according to his fan club, and Merlin had to agree. Arthur had the bluest eyes, the blondest hair and the handsomest face he had ever seen. There was no way Merlin would have been noticed by Arthur.

The guy with the blue eyes also seemed to have been lost in a trance as he snapped out of it at the same time as Merlin. Arthur turned to address whoever it was who had coughed with a "Shut up" and then he turned back to look at Merlin. "You okay there buddy."

"Yeah i'm fine. Sorry about bumping into you." Merlin replied

"No probs mate. Could have happened to anyone. Whats your name?" Arthur said

"Merlin. And i don't need your name Arthur nor do I expect you to remember mine."

"Seems my rep precedes me. And you'll be surprised at how my memory works." Arthur retorted

"Yeah well...I have class so bye and sorry again." Merlin then moved away from Arthur and headed down the corridor with his head down.

Unnoticed by Merlin was Arthur's gaze on his back as he walked off.

"Oi Arthur are you coming to class or what?" shouted Gwaine

"Coming, no need to shout. I think this day just got interesting." said Arthur as he walked to class with Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Percival. "I just meet the boy for me."

"Good luck mate. Introduce me at some point." Said Leon

"You got it mate." Arthur said as they group made their way to their class. This as definitely an interesting day for Arthur and Merlin. But only Merlin thought it was a one in a life time moment. Arthur had other plans.

* * *

The Next Day

Merlin was walking down the same corridor and had his head down like usual. However, as he bumped into someone, he felt arms reach round him and hold him in place. Looking up, Merlin was meet with the blue eyes of Arthur again.

"Well, well, well. We really should stop meeting like this Merlin." Arthur said with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes it seems so Arthur. Now please move your arms." replied Merlin as he struggled to get out of Arthur's arms.

"Nope. I like you being in them and so you will stay here until we finish our chat."

"Arthur...why would you of all people want to talk to me the invisible kid?" Merlin said as he looked at Arthur. He could see no reason as to why Arthur would want to talk to him. The likelihood of that happening was unbelievable small in Merlin's view.

"Ahhhh...I think you don't give yourself enough credit. I have been watching you since yesterday and you seem like an awesome guy. Don't put yourself down."

"Why would you...Wait a minute you have been watching me all week! how come? i am invisible. No-one should have seen me. Heck i can't even talk to people without them forgetting me 5 minutes later." Merlin squealed in Arthur's arms.

Arthur looked at Merlin with a sweet look and with a smirk on his lips as he replied. "So you like being the invisible kid then. Should i leave you alone? Well sorry that is not going to happen Merlin. I think you and i will get on so you will be seeing a lot more of me."

"So i should just give up and let you drag me to the parties and whatnot?" said Merlin with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Arthur said with a grin "I never let go once something interests me."

"Only if you promise that you will not force me to do anything i don't want to. And that if you lose interest you let me go back to being invisible"

"Fine. If that is what you want." said Arthur as he pulled Merlin a tiny bit closer so they were sharing the same air.

"Good. Then let me go and get to class. I will meet you at lunch in the cafeteria if you want."

"See you then Merlin." Arthur then released Merlin and walked round him then continued down the hall. Merlin looked on at Arthur as he walked. The only thought in Merlin's head was 'What has he gotten himself into now?'.Merlin walked on to his class with the answer already in his head. 'Only time will tell'.

* * *

A Week Later

It was now a week later and Arthur and Merlin had been getting closer and closer. They were often seen eating lunch together or hanging out after school with the rest of Arthur's mates. Merlin was also slowly falling more and more in love with Arthur and as he did he found himself opening up more to Arthur then he had for anyone else. Merlin was loving his time with Arthur and his mates. He made new friends in Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Leon. Arthur had even shown interest in getting on with Merlin's only friend Will despite Will spending a lot of his time with his new girlfriend. However, Will wasn't as welcoming as Merlin thought he would be.

It was made clear to Merlin how Will felt about Arthur when Arthur and his mates had a practice during lunch to prepare for the up-coming game. Will and Merlin were eating lunch together for what seemed the first time in ages. Merlin was talking to Will about something funny Arthur's mates had told him about Arthur when he got interrupted by Will.

"Listen Merlin. I think you need to stop hanging out with Arthur. He is trouble i don't want you to get involved with him anymore."

"What!? why? Arthur and me get on fine and you have no reason to be concerned. Arthur isn't who his rumours say he is."

"I get that but i still think he is trouble. He is bringing out a side of you i haven't seen in years and i can't help but think that Arthur isn't in this for the long haul."

"Will. Are you jealous of me spending time with Arthur? You know that you shouldn't be right? You are my best friend not Arthur."

"I am not jealous. I am worried for you. You don't know what Arthur's fans will do to you when they find out you have been hanging out with him. I don't want you to get hurt by Arthur or by anyone else."

"Thanks for the warning Will. I do appreciate it but i am sorry. I like hanging out with Arthur and the rest. The fan club have no idea who i am and they couldn't care less. I will be careful but i still want to be Arthur's friend."

"No you don't. I can see it in you Merlin. You want to be more then that. You have fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Yes...I couldn't help it. Arthur is everything I have ever wanted in a partner but i doubt Arthur feels the same way. He is a Ladies man if the rumours are true but my feelings won't stop me from hanging out with him. I am grateful that you care though Will. I did seem that i would lose you to your girlfriend with the amount of time you spend with her."

"Hey stop that. I admit it. I have spent more time with my girlfriend than with my mate, i am sorry but i am making time for you now so be happy."

Merlin and Will spent the rest of the lunch break talking about nothing particular until it was time for class. On his way to class though, Merlin received a text from Arthur, them having exchange numbers so they could talk on the weekends. The text read

 _Lancelot is having a party tonight at his house. Whole team will be there with their partners. Please come with me to keep me entertained._

Merlin laughed and replied

 _Sure. When is the party?_

 _Right after school. Wait outside the main doors and I'll take you._

 _Fine. TTYL._

With that said, Merlin turned off his phone and carried on walking to class. He was apprehensive about the party as he had never been to one but Arthur would keep him safe and entertained and would take him home when he wanted. At least Arthur would if he pleaded hard enough.

* * *

At the party

Arthur had taken Merlin to the party on his car and would be Merlin's ride as Merlin usually got the bus home so until Arthur wanted to leave, Merlin was stuck at Lancelot's. The house was pretty big and already had half the football team and the cheerleaders in the place by the time Merlin and Arthur got there. The party seem in full swing as they walked through the door.

Arthur and Merlin were greeted by Lancelot and his girlfriend Gwen. Arthur seemed comfortably and caroused into the house. Merlin was a bit more reserved as he walked in slowly behind Arthur. Merlin was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. He didn't seem to fit in and was very uncomfortable. Merlin was greeted with waves from Gwaine and Percival as he and Arthur walked past to get to the lounge. Arthur was talking with Lancelot and Merlin was next to him, almost like Merlin was trying to use Arthur to disappear behind.

"Hey Merlin." Merlin snapped out of his daze and looked at Arthur who now had his full attention. "I am going to get us some drinks. Stay here and i will come back. Okay?"

"Yeah.. just get me something none alcoholic."

"Got it." Arthur replied with a ruffle of Merlin's hair.

Arthur walked off to the kitchen leaving Merlin alone in the lounge against one of the walls. Merlin used this time to assess what was happening at the party. Lancelot and Gwen were greeting more people as they entered while Leon was getting chatted up by some of the cheerleaders despite looking very uncomfortable with the situation. Gwaine and Percival were sitting on the sofa and were completely absorbed by each other that they ignored anyone who tried to approach them.

As Merlin was looking around the room he didn't notice a cheerleader come up to him with determination in her eyes.

"Hey. You are that loser that has been hanging out with Arthur lately." she all but shouted. Merlin and the cheerleader now had the complete attention of everyone in the room.

Merlin looked at the cheerleader. She was pretty with long brown-golden hair, petite height and blue eyes. However she was wearing an outfit that Merlin deemed very slutty and was wearing way too much make up that it was almost ridiculous that she wasn't being weighed down.

"Hi I am Merlin and you are?" Merlin said, trying to be polite but still scared.

"Oh shut it. I don't care who you are. But i want you to leave Arthur alone. You are ruining his reputation and getting in the way of him getting with one of us. You are just a loser and should go back to your worthless life. You are an eyesore."

Merlin and the entire room was shocked. Merlin was shocked he almost didn't speak until he saw Arthur on the other side of room, waiting for the time to move in. He could see that he was waiting for Merlin to make a reply and Merlin was not one to disappoint.

"Okay so i am an eyesore despite the fact that all that make up and the clothes you are wearing make you look like a lady of the night. Hell if i didn't know you were a 17 year old cheerleader, i would have thought you were one. I definitely have more worth if that is your planned occupation after high school. You need to work on your image and attitude before you start judging people." Merlin replied. He looked behind the shocked girl for a moment to see Arthur smirking and making his way over.

"Now you have done it you loser. I am so going to ruin your life. You will wish you were dead when i am done with you..." she was about to make more threats until she saw Arthur move from behind her to move behind Merlin. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and snuggled him close, having put their drinks on a near by table.

"Now now Jessica. Don't argue back when i think the same as Merlin. You really need to change your outfit and attitude. You are so fake, it is almost insane the difference. Merlin is much more real which is why i am with him and not you. You don't need to get jealous that you will never get a chance with me. You are being petty." Arthur spoke with almost a sweet and slightly jokey tone but underneath was a hidden to shut up and leave.

Embarrassed and ashamed, Jessica left without any further comment. Arthur then pulled Merlin out of the room of staring individuals, even Percival and Gwaine were staring at them, and took him outside into Lancelot's back garden.

The garden wasn't massive but he and Arthur were alone which was a surprise to Merlin as he thought he would find more couples outside on what appeared to be a beautiful evening. Arthur pulled Merlin along until they were out of site of the house. When they finally had enough distance between them and the house for Arthur's preference, Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and rested his arms on Merlin's waist. Merlin pulled back a little in order to look Arthur in the eye.

"You my baby are amazing." was all that came out of Arthur's mouth before Merlin saw Arthur move his head to kiss him on the forehead.

"I just told it like it is. That girl needed a reality check." Merlin said with a blush forming on his cheeks. Arthur had been affectionate before with hugs and the like but had never done anything like this in the week they had gotten to know each other.

"You are right there. I still can't get why girls think i will go for them. I have been approached time after time only to reject them due to sexual preference. Maybe I should state I am gay and they can all move on with their love lives." Arthur looked up at the sky as he remembered all the times he had to disappoint a girl who had the courage to confess to him. Merlin noticed that Arthur had gone on a daydream so kept quiet for a minute or 2 until he couldn't help but ask.

"You are gay? so those rumours were false?"

Arthur looked at Merlin with affection and a laugh in the eyes as he registered Merlin's question. "Yes Merlin i am gay and yes the rumours are false. Hell i don't even know where they came from. My father knows as does my sister but no-one in the school. Well you know now."

"I won't tell until your ready. I am gay and out but that never mattered to people as i was invisible, i bet Jessica or whatever didn't even know or care. You tell everyone in your own time, not before."

"You are amazing Merlin. You really are." Arthur said with a smile as he pulled Merlin closer into his chest.

They stayed silent for what seemed a long time, just enjoying each others presence in the cool evening in someone else's garden.

Arthur broke the silence. "Merlin, you know that there is a game at the end of the week right?"

"Yeah...Where is this going Arthur?" Merlin pulled back to look into Arthur's eyes looking for something to help him understand what was going through Arthur's mind.

"Well, would you wear my jacket(jersey)? I really want you too."

Merlin stared at Arthur with shock as he would have never have expected that question from Arthur. He couldn't speak, all he could do was nod.

With a look of relief, Arthur kissed Merlin on his forehead again and pulled Merlin back into his arms. "Thank you" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ears. The blush Merlin had thought was dying down was now back at full force. They stayed like that until Lance came and got them. The rest of the evening consisted of Merlin and Arthur spending the night talking and getting closer until Merlin was sitting on Arthur's lap to save on room on the sofa. A few hours later, when Arthur dropped Merlin off at his house, Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek and caused a blush across Merlin's whole face. As Merlin walked into his house, all Arthur could think was 'cute'.

* * *

At the Game

Arthur and Merlin were waiting in the tunnel waiting for the game to start. Well, not really as Arthur was putting his jacket (jersey) onto Merlin's shoulders. Merlin looked the happiest he had for a long time, or so Will would tell him when the game started and they were watching it together. Arthur made Merlin twirl round and whispered into his ear "it looks perfect on you."

Merlin blushed and pulled Arthur into a hug to hide his embarrassment. Arthur giggle at the action and pulled back to look at Merlin. He pulled Merlin's head closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. Merlin was in shock that he didn't respond. Arthur also only had his lips on for a few moments before he pulled back so even though Merlin wanted to respond, by the time he was out of shock Arthur had already pulled back.

"OI Arthur the game is about the start." They heard Gwaine shout. "Stop the flirting and get up here!"

"Coming" Arthur shouted back before turning back to look at Merlin. "Wait for me at my car, okay."

Merlin nodded as Arthur ran off to play his game.

Merlin went up to meet up with Will and they watched the game with Arthur's team winning and the crowd going mad. Merlin was so happy for Arthur and his new friends that he joined in the cheering with everyone else.

* * *

At Arthur's car

Merlin was waiting for Arthur at his car like he was asked. He was using the time to get up the courage to ask Arthur an important question. He really needed to ask this before they went any further, just to save Merlin's heart and dignity really, but it was an important question to him.

Merlin spotted Arthur walking towards him and his face light up slightly at the sight of him, even a smile started to grace Merlin's lips, he was so far gone that the question was indeed too important not to ask.

Arthur walked up with a smile on his face as he spotted Merlin waiting for him and the relief that Merlin was there was also evident on his face. Arthur got close to Merlin and opened up his arms to pull Merlin into them but he was meet with a hand in his face.

"Before we take this any further Arthur, i need to ask you a question?"

Understanding Arthur lowered his arms and nodded his head. "Ask away"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Good" Merlin then moved in and pressed his lips onto Arthur's. "I love you too."

Arthur smiled into the kiss. He was so happy. As they pulled away he could only smile as he saw that Merlin had a blush that was dusting his cheeks even in the bad lighting of the car park and the night light. "This makes us official now Merlin, are you ready to tell the world you are my boyfriend?"

"Yes even though i am so nervous, you have to protect me okay?"

"Obviously, you are an idiot that could get hurt if i turn my attention away from you." Arthur smirked at Merlin as he said this.

"Oi" was the reply as Merlin could muster as he could tell Arthur was messing with him.

They then both kissed and got into Arthur's car, ready to go on a date that Arthur had certainly been waiting over a week for even if Merlin had no idea about that. The rest of their high school lives looked set to be one of the best periods of their lives just down to them having each other. And it all started with bumping into each other on a corridor.


End file.
